The present invention relates to a molded plastic container, bucket or pail construction of the type including a bottom wall with an integrally molded, side wall and an open top end wherein the open top end is formed with various integral molded hoops and ribs to enhance the stacking capability of the pail or bucket and to facilitate maintenance of the shape of the bucket. The design is especially usefull when incorporated in a cylindrical or circular cross section bucket or container.
Heretofore there have been various proposed constructions for molded plastic buckets or containers used for holding paint, chemicals and other materials. For example, the following patents disclose a molded plastic bucket construction wherein the bucket has an open top end:
Patent No. Title Inventor Date 4,177,934 Container and Lid Hammes et al. Dec. 11, 1979 4,197,958 Container of Foamed Zeni et al. April 15, 1980 Thermoplastic Material 4,293,080 Container Construction Letica Oct. 6, 1981 4,367,821 Paint Pail With Depending Holt Jan. 11, 1983 Skirt for Label Attachment 4,429,805 Container Construction Letica Feb. 7, 1984 5,249,694 Tear Strip Container Nelson Oct. 5, 1993
Constructions of this general type are usefull and, to some extent, have been commercially adopted. However, there has remained a desire to provide a simplified construction of the open or top end of such a bucket wherein the bucket can be fabricated using simplified molds while retaining the necessary stacking strength and meet other structural requirements. Of particular interest is a bucket construction which eliminates complex reinforcing ribs, vanes, fillets and the like.